Matsu
by A109
Summary: CANON.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Haii!" Ucap Matsuri sedikit tersentak. " G-gara-sama kenapa disini?" Tanya matsuri, karena di waktu kerja seperti ini bukan hal normal seorang kazekage berada di gerbang desa, berdiri sendirian tanpa seorang pengawalpun.

"Aku? Tidak ada... Aku hanya jenuh diruang kerja" jawab gaara dengan wajah datarnya menatap matsuri.

Matsuri semakin bingung, jika memang ingin melepaskan penat, kenapa tidak di taman saja,lagipula disana lebih hijau. daripada digerbang panas dan hanya terlihat gurun sejauh mata memandang seperti ini.

"Ohh..." Ujar matsuri mencoba mengerti dengan kepribadian mantan gurunya yang aneh ini. Merasa tak mau menjadi penggangu waktu luang sang mantan guru, matsuri lantas berpamitan.

"B-Baiklah kalau begitu, gaara-sama, saya permisi dulu..." Ucap matsuri lalu melangkah menjauh.

"Tunggu!". Ucap gaara tiba-tiba menahan lengan matsuri.

"Ehh?" Matsuri yang ditarik tangannya, langsung berbalik dan memandang Gaara dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, dia bingung.

"Kakimu terluka!, lalu dimana tim-mu?"

Matsuri yang sejak awal memang sudah tahu kaki kanannya terluka, hanya meliriknya lalu mencoba memberikan penjelasan. "A-anu.. Itu karena tadi aku tak sengaja terkena kunai" Ujar matsuri lalu tersenyum tipis kearah gaara "tapi tidak terlalu dalam kok, gaara-sama."

"Kalau soal tim-ku, mereka dibelakang, tadi aku duluan soalnya ada hal yang harus kulakukan." Lanjut Matsuri mencoba menjelaskan pertanyaan aneh Gaara.

"Begitukah? Sebagai seorang kazekage, aku tak bisa melihat shinobiku terluka." Ucap gaara masih melirik kearah bercak darah di kaki kanan matsuri. Lalu kembali menatap mata matsuri sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Setelah ini, kau harus langsung pergi ke rumah sakit, kau mengerti!" Lanjut gaara memberikan saran, atau lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"Tapi... ini cuma luka ringan, terlebih aku harus melakukan hal penting sekarang!" Ujar matsuri berusaha menolak. Sementara gaara hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar menerima penolakan matsuri.

"Memangnya hal apa yang akan kau lakukan, sampai mengabaikan kondisi tubuhmu?"

"I-itu..." Matsuri terdiam beberapa saat memalingkan wajahnya, ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan hal apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Aku menunggu.. " Ujar gaara yang sudah mulai tak sabar dengan kelakuan aneh matsuri yang mencoba mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"A-aku harus ke pemakaman..." Gumam matsuri, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh gaara.

"Pemakaman? Maksudmu seseorang yang kau kenal meninggal hari ini?" Tanya gaara sedikit terkejut saat mendengar kata pemakaman.

"B-bukan itu!" Pekik matsuri mencoba meluruskan

"A-aku hanya ingin ke makam ibu dan ayahku..." Gumam matsuri menunduk dengan nada mengecil. Gaara yang masih bisa mendengarnya, hanya menghela nafas lalu melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah matsuri.

"Kau ini... Apa hal itu masih kau lakukan?"

"Eh? M-maksud gaara-sama?" Pekik matsuri terkejut mendengar dan menafsirkan kata 'masih' yang baru saja diucapkan gaara. Matsuri benar-benar tak mau berfikir jika seseorang mengetahui hal yang selama ini ia lakukan diam-diam, apalagi orang itu adalah gaara-sama.

"Tidak! Bukan apa-apa..." Ujar gaara mencoba memalingkan wajahnya, ia benar-benar keceplosan dengan perkataannya tadi.

Matsuri terlihat gugup sekarang, ia benar-benar berharap jika gaara memang tak mengetahui kebiasannya setiap tahun di pemakaman ayah dan ibunya.

"Sudahlah... Jika kau memang ingin ke pemakaman dulu, pergilah, tapi setelah itu segera temui dokter, aku harus pergi dulu". Ujar gaara lalu berjalan menjauh dari matsuri matsuri yang masih dengan wajah keheranan.

"B-baiklah..." Ujar matsuri dengan nada heran, sambil terus memperhatikan kepergian gaara-sama.

"Aneh?"

O0O

"Nee-san.. Apa yang kau lamunkan"

Kankurou benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sifat kakak perempuannya akhir2 ini. Sering melamun dan tersenyum2 sendiri, seperti sekarang ini, kankurou yang baru saja berlatih dengan shikadai pun hanya bisa memasang wajah heran mendapati sang kakak tengah melamun sambil tersenyum-senyum jahil di emperan teras belakang.

"Ohh.. Kau rupanya kankurou..." Ujar temari telah kembali ke dunia nyata. "Dimana shikadai?"

"Dia pergi bersama boruto..." Ujar kankurou lalu mencari posisi nyaman bersender pada tiang rumah "ngomong-ngomong... Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku... Nee-san".

"Kau ini, pingin tau aja...hehe" Lagi-lagi, tawa jahil temari membuat kankurou bertambah heran.

"Ayolah... Aku tak suka ini nee-san... Jika memang ada sesuatu katakan saja." Ujar kankurou memandang temari.

"Kau ini bicara seperti aku memikirkan hal yang serius saja" ujar temari sedikit tak menyukai nada bicara kankurou. "Walaupun memang serius sih hehe.." Ujar temari lalu menggeser pantatnya mendekat kearah kankurou.

"Kau tahu kenapa Gaara akhir2 ini sering kesini?" Ujar temari dengan nada jahil.

"Tentu saja tahu, aku selalu mengawasinya, lagipula dia kesini kan untuk menemui naruto, memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?" Ujar kankuro tak mengerti arti ucapan dan nada temari.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu kan kemarin dia bicara soal apa?"

"Tidak... Aku tak begitu mendengarkan kalian waktu itu..."

Temari menahan tawa jahilnya sejenak lalu memberitahu kankurou. "Katanya... Dia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang wanita...haha" dan tawa temari pun tak bisa dihinarkan. Membuat kankurou semakin keheranan.

"Lalu? Bukankah wajar? Memangnya apa yang salah jika gaara menanyakan tentang wanita?"

Ucapan kankurou benar-benar menghentukan tawa temari yang langsung memukul kepala kankurou "bodoh! Maksudku adalah... Dia sedang jatuh cinta!"

Kankurou sejenak diam, mencoba memahami ucapan yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"E-ehh! G-gaara!? Jatuh cinta!?" Pekik kankurou, ia benar-benar tak pernah berfikir jika orang sedingin dan sekaku gaara bisa jatuh cinta juga. Namun, sisi baiknya, kankurou benar-benar bersyukur, paling tidak ia tak perlu merasa bersalah mencarikan gaara seorang calon istri yang tak akan pernah merasakan cinta seorang suami.

O0O

Pintu kayu ruang kazekage itu tiba-tiba diketuk dari luar oleh seseorang. Gaara yang tengah memilah dokumen yang telah diselesaikannya pun mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

Dia adalah Bakki, mantan guru gaara yang sekarang menjadi seorang tetua. "Apa malam ini kau akan lembur lagi?" Ucap bakki berjalan mendekat kearah meja gaara yang dipenuhi tumpukan laporan.

"Ada apa Bakki?" Ujar gaara lalu melirik kearah ja m dinging "tak biasanya jam 2 malam kau masih disini.."

"Ada suatu hal yang harus kuberitahukan padamu"

"Tentang apa?" Ujar gaara lalu meletakkan pena-nya.

"Aku mendapatkan info" ujar bakki sambil terus menatap gaara "Ada sekelompok orang dalam yang berencana mengincarmu, lebih tepatnya shukaku... Jadi berhati-hatilah."

O0O

Pagi ini, gaara nampak berjalan di jalan utama desa dalam diam, walaupun ia sesekali menyempatkan diri membalas sapaan warga, namun sikapnya kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Berterimakasihlah pada Bakki yang Tengah malam tiba-tiba datang membawa sebuah berita tak mengenakkan lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa memberikan petunjuk yang jelas.

Gaara benar-benar tak mengerti, apa yang ada didalam fikiran mantan gurunya itu, dari dulu hingga dirinya menjadi seorang kage, orang itu selalu saja memberikan informasi yang ambigu.

Gaara mengdengus pelan, sampai kedua matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut coklat tengah. Berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan ibu-ibu.

"Matsuri?" Gumam gaara memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Sepertinya matsuri tengah tengah berusaha untuk mendapatkan sayuran yang sepertinya sedang diskon besar.

Gaara terus memperhatikan matsuri dengan wajah datar. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalannya begitu melihat gadis itu sudah mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya.

O0O

Gaara tengah sibuk menandatangani tumpukan laporan-laporan dan surat izin misi, sampai pintu ruangannya terketuk dari luar oleh seseorang. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaan yang tengah ditelitinya, gaara memeprsilahkan siapapun orang itu untuk masuk.

"Pagi-pagi sudah sibuk saja kau" ujar orang itu yang ternyata adalah kankurou.

"Kankurou-nii..." Ujar gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada kankurou. "Kufikir kau akan berada di konoha sedikit lebih lama."

"Yahh.. Maunya sih begitu... Tapi aku mendapat kabar dari bakki"

Gaara pun sejenak terdiam lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Aku sudah bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri nii-san... Kau tak perlu khawatir sampai harus meninggalkan liburanmu"

"Siapa juga yang mengkawatirkan seorang Gaara, yang merupakan salah satu pahlawan dunia shinobi." Ujar kankurou mencoba bercanda.

"Hentikan itu nii-san! Aku tidak suka!" Namun tetap saja yang didapatkan kankurou hanyalah wajah datar gaara seperti biasa.

"Baiklah-baiklah... Aku menyerah... Aku kembali karena aku bosan liburan terus... Setidaknya disini aku bisa merasa lebih tenang membantumu menjaga suna" ujar kankuro sambil merelekskan badannya di sofa didalam ruang kazekage.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan temari-nee dan shikadai?" Ujar gaara lagi-lagi tanpa melihat kearah kankuro dan terus saja melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Temari-nee? Dia baik-baik saja... Kalau soal shikadai, sepertinya perkembangannya semakin cepat, kemarin ia bahkan langsung bisa saat kuajari justu kugutsu milikku"

Kankurou yang bosan dengan sifat gaara, hanya meliriknya dengan bosan, lalu beranjak dari tempar duduknya.

"Hahh! Kalau begitu aku ke rumah dulu... Sepertinya disini adikku tak menjamuku dengan baik!"

"Terserahlah..." Jawab gaara tak perduli.

O0O

"Yukata!" Pekik gadis berambut coklat itu berlari dengan beberapa kantung keresek penuh sayuran dan bahan makanan, menyongsong seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tak jauh darinya.

"Matsuri?" Ujar yukata menyadari keberadaan matsuri. "Ada apa? Kau mau mengadakan pesta!?" Ucap yukata sedikit melirik kearah barang bawaan matsuri.

"Pesta? Tentu saja tidak, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Lalu buat apa semua bahan makanan itu?" Lanjut yukata.

"Ini?" Ujar matsuri sambil menunjukkan salah satu isi kantung kereseknya. "Hari ini di pasar banyak diskon, jadi langsung aku borong, ya setidaknya cukup untuk seminggu kedepan, hehe" ujar matsuri diakhiri tawa kecil.

"Tapi kau yakin semua itu tak akan membusuk sebelum kau pakai?"

"Tentu saja tidak, apa kau tak pernah dengar teknologi yang bernama kulkas!?" Ucap matsuri menjawab pertanyaan aneh yukata.

"Eh? Kau sudah beli kulkas? Kufikir kau tidak punya.." Ujar yukata.

"Yahh.. Diam-diam aku mengumpulkan uang untuk membelinya, dan kemarin aku sudah melakukannya hehe..."

"Dan kau tak memberitahuku!? Dasar.." Ujar yukata mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Maaf, kufikir kau kemarin sedang sibuk, jadi aku pergi membelinya sendiri.."

"Hahh.. Ya sudahlah... Tapi, setelah ini kau mau kemana? Aku mau ke gedung kazekage.." Ujar Yukata.

"Habis ini, aku langsung pulang" Ujar matsuri lalu menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan yukata sebelumya. "Tunggu, kau mau ke gedung kazekage? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Umm... Misi?" Ujar yukata dengan raut wajah sedikit bingung.

"Kok malah bingung sih? Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Ujar matsuri.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mikojin hanya menyuruhku ke gedung Kazekage saja, dia tak menyebutkan detilnya..." ujar Yukata.

"Hahh... Ya sudah cepat sana, nanti Mikojin menunggumu lagi.." Ujar matsuri.

"Ok.. Aku duluan, matsuri!" Ujar yukata lalu berlari meninggalkan matsuri.

"Yaa!"

Setelah memperhatikan kepergian yukata, matsuri pun meneruskan perjalannya menuju rumah.

O0O

Matsuri tengah bersiul-siul riang sambil terus bergulat dengan dapur dan bahan makanannya, setelah dari tiga hari menjalankan misi, yang paling di inginkannya hanyalah memasak yang sudah menjadi hobbynya dari kecil, apalagi dengan diskon di waktu yang tepat pagi tadi. Benar-benar membuat matsuri seperti orang yang benar-benar beruntung.

Ia tengah memotong2 lobak untuk dijadikan soup lobak kesukaannya sampai suara air mendidih dari panci yang sejak tadi dipanaskannya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Matsuri pun dengan cekatan langsuing memasukkan lobak-llobak hasil irisannya itu lalu disusul buimbu-bumbu yang sudah disiapkannya.

Sore ini benar-benar waktu yang indah buat matsuri menghabiskan waktu sendiriannya, ia benar-benar tak sabar menantikan malam, menyantap soup lobak hangatnya, sambil menikmati acara tv favouritnya malam ini.

Matsuri membuka kulkas barunya untuk memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan yang tersisa, sampai ia benar-benar terkejut dengan instingnya yang tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang tak beres disekelilingnya.

Matsuri pun berdiri dan memandnag sepenjuru apartemen kecil yang disewanya pertahun ini untuk memastikan.

Ia tak menemukan apapun, matsuri mulai berfikir itu hanyalah perasaannya saja.

Matsuri pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan tak enak yang dirasakannya, seperti ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya sekarang, tapi siapa? Siapa yang mau repot-repot memperhatikan seorang biasa seperti dirinya?

Sementara, tak diketahui matsuri, sebuah bola mata yang terbuat dari pasir tengah memperhatikannya dari balik lubang langit-langit apartemennya.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Aku hanya duduk termenung ditemani tv tua berukuran 14 inch dengan beberapa bungkus snack kripik kentang yang entah kenapa sekarang tak terlihat begitu lezat lagi.

Aku bosan!

Sudah seminggu ini aku tak mendapatkan kabar akan misi apapun. Mikoshi yang merupakan ketua timku pun tak pernah bisa kuhubungi lagi, dia seperti ditelan bumi. Sementara Yukata, sahabat dan juga teman satu timku selalu saja kebingungan dan menghindar saat kutanyai tentang misi.

Aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua kebosanan ini. Aku ingin misi! Aku tak perduli jika memang desa sudah aman atau yang lainnya! Yang penting aku ingin bisa kembalu beraktifitas sebagai seorang ninja diluar sana.

Memikirkan hal itu, aku langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk bertemu dengan Gaara-sama yang kutahu memegang kunci pembagian misi untuk Shinobi.

...

Berjalan dengan malas menyusuri jalanan desa Suna, aku berencana untuk langsung menuju gedung Kazekage untung langsung menemui Gaara-sama.

Namun, saat aku melewati rumah sakit, kerumunan Shinobi yang terlihat panik menyita perhatianku.

"Ada apa! Apa ada Shinobi yang terluka?" Gumamku bertanya.

Aku pun segera berlari menuju kerumunan itu dan langsung bertanya pada seorang kunoichi yang terlihat juga memperhatikan kerumunan itu.

"Permisi.. Itu siapa yang terluka?" Tanyaku.

Kunoichi itu tetap menahan pandangannya pada kerumunan itu selagi menjawab pertanyaanku. "Mereka tim Mikoshi... Kasihan sekali, dua anggota tim mereka terluka parah saat kembali tadi.."

Aku tak ingin bertanya lagi kenapa dan bagaimana mereka bisa terluka, terlebih fakta yang baru saja kudengar bahwa yang terluka adalah anggota tim Mikoshi, timku sendiri.

"A-apa..." Gumamku terkejut.

Aku langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kedumunan. Tak memperduliklkan kerumunan Shinobi-Shinobi yang memiliki badan lebih besar dariku. Aku terus berusaha merangsek masuk, tanpa kusadari kedua mataku mulai berair membayangkan sahabatku, Yukata tengah terluka.

Sampai didalam kerumunan, aku lihat Mikoshi tengah duduk tertunduk didepan pintu rumah sakit. Aku langsung berjalan kearahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, aku bersyukur dia tak apa, tapi...

"APA-APAAN INI MIKOSHI!" Pekikku kutarik kerah baju ketua timku itu.

Dia tak berani menatap wajahku. Aku sempat iba menatap wajahnya yang babak belur dan penuh bercak darah itu.

"Apa yang terjadi! Apa Yukata baik-baok saja!?" Tanyaku emosi yang langsung menyita perhatian seluruh Shinobi disekitarku.

"A-aku..." Gumam Mikoshi. "M-maafkan aku.. G-gara-gara aku, Yukata..." Kulihat kedua mata Mikoshi mulai basah saat dia akan menjelaskan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau ada misi! Kenapa kalian meninggalkankui!" Tanyaku lagi.

Mikoshi hanya diam sambil terus menunduk, sejujurnya, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Kufikir, timku, tim Mikoshi tak pernah mendapatkan misi.

5 menit yang lalu, aku masih terduduk malas di sofa dengan masih beranggapan bahwa tim Mikoshi belum diberikan misi, namun sekarang? Aku masih terlalu bingung untuk mengerti kenyataan bahwa mereka sebenarnya telah diberikan misi dan berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Mikoshi! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku soal misi ini!" Tanyaku lagi.

Namun sebelum mikkoshi sempat menjawab, seorang dokter tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang Yukata berada, aku yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung berbalik. Dan menanyakan keadaan Yukata.

Dokter itu melepas maskernya lalu menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Dia baik-baik saja... Tapi luka di kaki dan tangannya cukup parah... Sepertinya dia harus berada disini selama seminggu dulu.." Ujar dokter itu lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku terhenyak sesaat menyadari keadaan Yukata, sampai aku tersadar dan langsung membuka kasar pintu didepanku dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu untuk bertemu Yukata.

Aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tak merembes keluar lagi sekarang. Saat kulihat Yukata tengah terbaring lemas dengan kaki dan tangan yang terluka.

"Y-Yukata..." Gumamku mendekat.

Dia merespon, dia hanya tersenyum kearahku dan menjawab panggilanku.

"A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Ucapku lalu mengelus rambut panjang sahabatku itu.

"M-maafkan aku... Matsuri-Chan..." Gumamnya.

Aku bingung, kenapa dia yang minta maaf. "A-ada apa? K-kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanyaku.

"A-aku benar-benar tak berguna... Selama ini aku selalu selamat didalam misi karena ada kau..." Gumamnya sesaat memejamkan kedua matanya. "Di misi ini... Aku ingin mandiri... Aku tak ingin membebanimu lagi... Tapi..." Air matanya mulai merembes keluar, aku tak tahan lagi.

"Aku tak bisa... Matsuri-Chan.. Maafkan aku...hiks..."

"Cukup!" Ucapku, aku muak dengan semua ini, apa semua misi ini hanya karena alasan ini? Lagipula aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan Yukata yang selalu bergantung kepadaku, sebaliknya, aku malah sangat senang, saat menyadari diriku memiliki arti untuk orang lain.

"A-apa semua hal ini gara-gara masalah ini? Y-Yukata.. Aku tak pernah berfikir kau membebaniku.." Ucapku mencoba tersenyum.

"A-aku malah senang saat menyadari diriku ini berguna bagi orang lain" lanjutku lagi sambil memeluk Yukata yang juga tengah menangis.

"Maafkan aku.. Matsuri-chan..hiks.." Gumamnya.

Aku pun mengulum senyum dan menatap Yukata.

"Lain kali... Jangan meninggalkanku lagi ya... Lagipula alasan kalian konyol sekali, sampai tak mengajakku didalam misi.." Ujarku sambil menyentik hidung Yukata.

"Tidak bisa, Matsuri-chan..." Aku sempat terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Yukata.

"K-kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Ini adalah perintah Kazekage-sama, Matsuri!" Dan tiba-tiba dari arah belakangku, Mikoshi menjawab.

"Apa maksudnya Mikoshi!" Tanyaku mulai serius.

"Maafkan kami Matsuri... Sebenarnya aku tak diperbolehkan membicarakan masalah ini denganmu tapi..." Ucap Mikoshi sambil mendekat kearahku dengan wajah bersalah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku lagi yang benar-benar tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Kazekage-sama... Memerintahkanku untuk menggantikan posisimu dengan orang lain..."

"Apa?" Aku salah dengar? Tidak! Kata-kata itu benar-benar terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Walaupun aku tak ingin mempercayainya, tapi kenapa?

Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan selama misi? Lagipula berdasarkan ingatanku, semua misi yang kujalani selalu berjalan sesuai rencana...

"Kau sudah bukan lagi anggota timku, Matsuri.."

"T-tapi kenapa! Lagipula kenapa kau tak memberitahuku soal ini!" Pekikku emosi.

Namun gengaman tangan Yukata pada lenganku kembali menurunkan emosiku.

"Aku tak tahu alasannya kenapa... Aku diperintahkan Kazekage sama untuk diam... Maaf Matsuri"

O0O

Riuh tawa didalam ruang Kazekage antara Kankurou dengan Temari yang baru saja dating dari Konoha pun langsung terhenti saat tiba-tiba seorang Matsuri masuk tanpa permisi kedalam ruang sang Kazekage dengan kedua mata merah dan berair.

Matsuri tak mendapati Gaara didalam kursinya, sementara Temari yang merasakan tanda-tanda kankurou akan menyemprot Matsuri pun langsung menahannya.

Matsuri seakan tak memperdulikan Kankurou dan Temari yang memandanginya, ia masih terlalu emosi dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Mikoshi. Ia tak perduli jika harus dicap tidak sopan atau yang lebih buruk lagi dicabut status nya sebagai Shinobi, lagipula, mengeluarkannya dari tim tanpa alasan apapun dan membuat Yukata, sahabatnya terluka parah membuat Matsuri seakan tak perduli dengan statusnya sebagai Shinobi.

"Siapa yang kau cari Matsuri?" Tanya Temari tegas. Matsuri menatap Temari dengan air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. Temari sedikit tersentak mendapatkan tatapan Matsuri yang terlihat benar-benar kecewa, lagipula, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini.

"G-Gaara-sama dimana?" Ucap Matsuri.

"Aku disini!" Dan suara baritone khas seorang Gaara langsung membuat Matsuri tersentak terkejut, ia langsung membalikkan badannya saat menyadari Gaara tengah berdiri tegap dibelakangnya dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Temari yang mendapatkan isyarat dari Gaara untuk pergi dulu dari ruangannya pun mengajak Kankurou untuk beranjak dari ruangan Gaara.

Gaara menutup pintu ruangannya setelah Temari dan Kankurou keluar, meninggalkannya didalam bersama Matsuri yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Aku harap kau memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk bertindak tak sopan dihadapan kedua kakakku tadi, Matsuri." Ujar Gaara sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Maafkan saya Kazekage-sama… ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan!" Ujar Matsuri dengan nada tegas, walaupun dengan kedua mata yang masih basah dan merah.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Gaara

"Kenapa anda mengeluarkan saya dari Tim Mikoshi?"

Gaara terdiam sambil memperhatikan pemandangan desa Suna dari balik jendela.

"Itu urusanku.."

Emosi Matsuri benar-benar langsung terpancing setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Gaara. "Apa saya pernah melakukan kesalahan?" Ujar Matsuri dengan kedua matanya yang mulai berair kembali. "Kazekage-sama! Jika anda telah kecewa kepada saya, kemudian jelaskan dimana saya mengecewakan anda! Karena menurut saya, saya tak pernah sekalipun menghambat tim saya!" Lanjut Matsuri

Gaara tak tahan dengan situasi ini. Apalagi mendengar sayup-sayup sesenggukan Matsuri yang membuat dadanya terasa begitu sakit.

"Keadaan diluar mulai memburuk akhir-akhir ini… Memberikanmu misi keluar disaat-saat seperti ini hanya akan membahayanmu saja, Matsuri!" Ujar Gaara sedikit melirik kearah Matsuri.

"J-jadi maksud anda saya tak terlalu kuat untuk menjalankan misi!" Pekik Matsuri semakin emosi mendengar sang Kazekage meremehkan kekuatannya.

"Saya adalah murid anda Gaara-sama, setiap hari saya selalu berlatih meningkatkan kemampuan saya, saat perang kemarinpun saya sudah berusaha untuk sebisanya membantu, apakah semua itu tidak cukup untuk anda?" Ujar Matsuri yang mulai menggunakan kedua lengannya mengusap kedua matanya yang entah kenapa terus berair.

"S-saya hanya tak… Hiks… S-saya hanya tak ingin… Anda meremehkan kekuatan saya!" Ujar Matsuri sesenggukan.

Gaara semakin tak tahan dengan situasi ini. Ia ingin sekali menenangkan dan menjelaskan kepada gadis itu tentang kebenaran yang dirahasiakannya. Namun egonya benar-benar tak membiarkannya, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

"A-aku akan membuktikan kepada anda, Gaara-sama! Bahwa aku bukanlah seorang kunoichi rendahan! Dan aku akan membuktikan kekuatanku kepada anda! Karena aku adalah mantan murid seorang Kazekage!" Ujar Matsuri langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang Kazekage

...

Di pagi hari berikutnya.

"M-maafkan saya! T-Temari-sama! K-Kankurou-sama!" Ucap Temari sambil terus membungkukkan badanya.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan sangat tidak sopan kemarin bersikap seperti itu didepan saudara-saudara sang Kazekage.

Bahkan, semalam pun Matsuri tak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya memikirkan hal itu. Walaupun memang dirinya kecewa, namun tetap saja, bertingkah seperti itu benar-benar seperti dirinya tak pernah menghargai jasa-jasa Temari dan Kankurou kepada dirinya yang dulu.

Sekarang, saat ia melihat Kankurou dan Temari yang tengah melintas di jalan menuju gedung Kazekage, Matsuri langsung berlari kearah mereka berdua dan langsung meminta maaf.

"S-saya kemarin benar-benar lepas kontrol... M-maafkan saya."

Kankurou hanya diam merespon segala permintaan maaf Matsuri, sementara Matsuri yang masih membungkuk pun semakin takut setelah beberapa detik usahannya tak mendapatkan respon, tubuh Matsuri semakin mengucurkan keringat dingin, apalagi saat matanya dapat menangkap Temari tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan..

Tap...

Matsuri langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. Saat rambut kecoklatannya diusap oleh tangan lembut yang sudah tak perlu ditanya lagi siapa pemiliknya.

"T-Temari-sama...?" Gumam Matsuri sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan saat ia melihat kearah wajah Kankurou dan Temari, disana terlihat jelas senyuman menenangkan dari mereka berdua.

"Tak apa Matsuri-chan.. Lagipula, Gaara tadi malam sudah kuhukum karena membuatmu menangis" ujar Temari.

"Eh?" Matsuri sedikit tak mengerti tentang apa yang diucapkan oleh Temari barusan. "M-maksud Temari-sama?"

"Gaara sudah menceritakannya semuanya padaku.. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, kami tak akan marah kok.." Ujar Kankurou lalu disusul oleh Temari "lagipula sudah jelas siapa yang salah disini bukan..." Ujar Temari .

"Oh tidak! Kita akan terlambat, nee-san ayo cepat!" Ujar Kankurou tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, Matsuri-chan, aku harus kembali ke konoha sekarang, kau, baik-baiklah bersama Gaara ya.." Ujar Temari dan Kankurou langsung melompat pergi.

Sementara, Matsuri sekarang entah kenapa sedikit tak bisa memahami kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Tapi, yasudahlah... Semuanya tak seperti yang difikirkannya.

Sekarang, ia tak perlu lagi meresahkan tentang Temari dan Kankurou yang akan membencinya karena ulahnya kemarin, sekarang, ia harus fokus menemukan ide untuk membuat Gaara-sama mengakuinya.

Matsuri pun mengulum senyum tipis lalu melanjutkan perjalannya kembali.

…


End file.
